Hey, Why Don't You Just Get Up and Dance, Man?
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Multichapter, Multi pairing, Multi-genre, work-in-progress. Anakroni tentang Kiseki no Sedai yang bertemu mesin Pump it Up... Yang, katanya, mengubah hidup sebagian dari mereka. AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraMido, Akashi jomblo. Produk insomnia returns! Mind to RnR?
1. Stage 1: Narsisme Sempurna

***oke, ini ceritanya multichapter dengan bentuk plot anakroni, meski ga sepenuhnya~ (PS: setiap chapter masih bisa dibaca sebagai oneshot kok~). Salahkan dosen Exploring Prose yang bikin saya penasaran dengan bentuk penceritaan begini, dan salahkan Andamiro yang bikin saya ketagihan sama Pump it Up sampe saya ikhlas bikin penpik yang bertema ini XD~. Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Pump it Up itu punya Andamiro, semua lagu yang diterjemahin adalah yang punya lagunya (dan di Chapter 1 ini saya pake Narcisista por Excelencia punya Pxndx, rese bok drillnya orz #curcol), saya cuma punya ceritanya. RnR please? ^^***

* * *

Stage 1: Narsisme Sempurna

_...karena kini tempatku bersembunyi sudah tiada,  
namun ketakutanku hidup bersamaku.  
...aku bertahan dengan penampilan, tanpa sadar,  
menunggu hari dimana perhatianmu kembali... _

Juni 2013, Odaiba.

"Oi, Kise, aku tidak menyangka kau hobi datang ke tempat macam begini," gerutu Kagami yang terlihat sedikit ogah mengikuti langkah si remaja pirang dan beberapa remaja tanggung lainnya memasuki sebuah gedung kecil remang-remang.

"Kagamicchi kejam! Lagipula apa salahnya kan, sekali-kali main-main di arcade?," balas si remaja pirang kemudian. Beberapa remaja lain yang ikut bersama mereka malah mengacuhkan adu mulut antara keduanya, mereka memilih langsung saja masuk ke gedung _arcade_ kecil itu.

"Oi, kalian berdua. Masuk atau...", seorang remaja berambut merah lainnya pun menghentikan adu mulut mereka berdua seraya menunjukkan sebuah gunting. Sadar sudah ditegur begitu oleh sang mantan kapten, Kise pun berhenti dan pada akhirnya menyeret Kagami masuk.

"Sudahlah, masuk saja. Tuh, Kurokocchi sudah di dalam," ujar Kise kalem. Mendengar nama pacar berambut birunya disebut, Kagami pun seketika menurut dan masuk ke gedung remang-remang itu.

_World Game Circus_, Odaiba. Tempat yang mereka tuju ini memang bukan _arcade_ besar, sih. Pun juga bukan arcade ramai yang banyak dikunjungi orang. Kise sengaja memilih tempat ini saat tiba gilirannya menentukan tempat "reuni rutin" _Kiseki no Sedai_, dengan dua alasan. Pertama, tempatnya sepi. Kedua, tempat ini adalah satu-satunya _arcade_ di Jepang yang memiliki mesin permainan yang saat ini sedang hobi ia mainkan.

_Pump it Up_. Versinya pun sudah yang terbaru, _Fiesta 2._

Meskipun hari itu ia sedang tak enak badan pun, ia tetap memaksakan untuk datang ke "reuni rutin" ini. Selain karena memang kali ini gilirannya untuk memilih tempat (masa tuan rumah tidak datang, kan malu), ia memang ingin bermain Pump setelah beberapa lama tidak bermain. Ada satu lagu yang menarik perhatiannya dan ingin ia mainkan langsung, beberapa kali malah. Targetnya sih, skor S. Ia sudah melihat videonya, dan lagu tersebut nampak asyik dimainkan (meski ia tak mengerti liriknya, sih...). Yang terpenting, lagu itu bisa membakar banyak kalori di _level_ yang ia inginkan.

Sayup-sayup dentuman musik bernuansa tekno terdengar dari dalam arcade, dan bagaikan tersihir, Kise yang barusan kalem-kalem saja kini berlari menuju sumber suara itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini terbengong-bengong melihat aksinya. Namun langkah Kise pun terhenti seketika saat mesin tersebut "berteriak".

_"Destination! Destination! Destination! Hit me!"_

"Yah, keduluan...", wajah Kise yang tadinya sudah sumringah melihat mesin Pump yang sudah lama tak ia mainkan itu sedang tak dimainkan orang, kini tak kalah kusut dengan wajah Kagami sebelum masuk arcade tadi (wajah Kagami sekarang sih sudah tak terlalu kusut. "Mau bagaimana lagi?", pikirnya. Ia malah asyik sendiri dengan Kuroko di depan mesin minuman. Meski belum diizinkan buat berpencar, mereka sudah pacaran saja). Melihat teman-temannya yang nampak sedikit kesal entah mengapa, ia pun mengizinkan mereka berpencar dulu.

"Nanti kita berkumpul lagi di sini, ya-", ujar Kise. Kali ini senyumnya dipaksakan. Maklum, sudah _keki_ duluan. Belum selesai ia mengizinkan teman-temannya berpencar, ia sudah disela.

"Kise-chin, mesin permen sebelah mana?," tanya Murasakibara. Kise pun menunjuk pada sebuah mesin di pojok selatan arcade itu. "Mido-chin, yuk, ambil permen~," pintanya manja pada seorang remaja berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Midorima pun pasrah diseret seperti itu. Kise yang melihatnya pun geleng-geleng kepala.

Akashi? Tidak perlu ditanya, begitu diizinkan sih ia langsung menuju mesin Go _digital_ tanpa basa-basi. Kise pun melambaikan tangan saat teman-temannya itu pergi meninggalkan mesin permainan yang akan ia mainkan itu.

"Lagipula kau mau main apa, sih...", tanya seorang remaja tinggi berambut biru gelap yang memutuskan untuk menguntit si pirang meski sudah diizinkan untuk berpencar.

"_Pump it Up_. Tuh, mainnya seperti itu!", ujar Kise kemudian, sembari menunjuk mesin yang kini mengalunkan musik dengan sentuhan etnik-tekno itu. Di atas mesin tersebut, menarilah seorang pemain, mengikuti irama musik (eh, lebih tepatnya panah di layar, ya) yang dikeluarkannya.

Namun, alih-alih memperhatikan si pemain, Aomine justru terpaku pada layar mesin tersebut. "Wah, C-_cup_...," ujarnya. Wajar saja, mesin itu tengah menayangkan video gadis seksi yang tengah menari dan menunjukkan dadanya. Animasi, sih, memang, tapi Aomine tak peduli. Toh, gadisnya seksi.

Saking asyiknya Aomine memperhatikan layar, ia tidak sadar bahwa video klip dan lagunya sudah berhenti, bahkan ketika si mesin berteriak "_Absolutely perfect!_". Kali ini, giliran Kise yang melongo. Kekesalannya karena ia keduluan bermain dan Aomine memilih memerhatikan gadis 3D daripada permainannya terbayar sudah.

"Itu... _Native... Double, level 18_, dapat SS! Keren!", teriaknya, yang tak ayal membuat seisi arcade yang sepi itu menatap ke arahnya. Si pemain _Pump_ sendiri bisa dibilang tak peduli, dan melanjutkan permainannya yang masih bersisa tiga lagu. Sadar bahwa mereka diperhatikan, Aomine pun menggetok Kise.

"Hoi, _diliatin_ orang satu arcade, tuh," tegur Aomine pada pacarnya itu. Pacarnya sih tak peduli, ia masih terpaku pada mesin tersebut. Rasa kesalnya sekarang hilang, berganti rasa kagum pada si pemain. Melihat pacarnya diam mematung begini, Aomine pasrah. Kapan lagi coba, si hiperaktif dan cerewet ini diam?

_"Ngomong-ngomong, dia kurusan ya," _batin Aomine dalam hati. Yah, mungkin si pirang ini sedang dalam diet ketat seperti biasanya (pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model memang mengharuskan ia menjaga berat badan, memang), atau memang ia sudah terlalu lama tidak berjumpa. Terakhir kali mereka berkencan bulan lalu sih, Kise masih sedikit "berisi". Ah sudahlah.

_"Hey, why don't you get up and dance, man?"_

Saking asyiknya mengamati Kise yang terpaku pada layar, Aomine tak sadar bahwa bersamaan dengan teriakan si mesin, Kise pun tak lagi terpaku pada layarnya, namun mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Hayo, ngapain lihat-lihat?," tegur Kise kemudian, mencoba mengembalikan Aomine ke dunia nyata. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Nah, lho. Anak ini nampaknya sedang bermasalah._

Saat itu, Aomine baru menyadari bahwa sinar di mata Kise yang biasanya berbinar-binar, kini hilang. Mata itu kini sayu. Aomine yang masih terdiam pun membuat semacam _"to-do"_ di otaknya untuk mengajak Kise bicara.

Sebal karena Aomine masih terdiam, ia pun kemudian menghampiri mesin _Pump it Up _yang kini kosong tak dimainkan, memasukkan empat koin seratusan yen pada mesin tersebut, dan menginjakkan kaki pada panel tengah untuk mulai bermain. Aomine yang tadinya bengong, kemudian sadar, menghampiri mesin tersebut, dan mencolek Kise.

"Oi, memang kau bisa memainkannya?," tanya Aomine iseng, seakan lupa akan fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu bisa dengan mudah "menyalin" setiap gerakan orang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kise pun menggetok pelan Aomine.

"Tentu saja. Main yang begini mudah kok!," ujarnya. Ia melanjutkan menginjak-injak pad, seakan bermain, namun belum. Melihatnya, Aomine _ngakak_.

"Lho, lagunya saja belum mulai, kok sudah mulai injak-injak pad...", ujar Aomine kemudian. "Eh, nanti main lagu yang videonya gadis itu, ya", lanjutnya.

Kise hanya _manyun_. Ia menginjak-injak pad sebelum lagunya dimulai itu bukan tanpa tujuan; ia ingin semua lagunya keluar. Jika ia tak menginjak-injak seperti itu, lagu yang ia mainkan tidak akan keluar.

_"All tunes! Random! Fiesta 2!"_

Selepas ia menginjak-injak, mesin pun menerima "kode" tersebut, dan menyuguhkan potongan musik klasik yang sudah di-remix. Kemudian dengan sekali injak, ia pun membuat si mesin menyodorkan kategori-kategori lagu yang ada di dalamnya.

_"Fiesta!" _

Ia pun memilih sebuah lagu dari kategori ini, yang tak ayal membuat Aomine terbelalak. Levelnya itu, lho.

_Narcisista por Excelencia, Double, 18._

Kise pun mulai mengotak-atik mesin tersebut, menambahkan opsi kecepatan 6.5 dan mematikan video klipnya. Aomine hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat si pirang ini begitu lancarnya mengoperasikan mesin itu.

_"Tapi apakah skornya nanti bisa sebagus gayanya?,"_ pikirnya.

_"Porque ahora ya no tengo! Donde esconder el miedo!"_

Tanpa disadari si pemuda berkulit gelap, Kise sudah mulai bermain, mengikuti alunan musik bernada metal dengan lirik Spanyol itu. Aomine pun dibuat cengo lagi.

"Kok bisa ya... Itu, panahnya cepat begitu, tapi masih _Perfect_ dan belum satu _miss_ pun...", batin Aomine.

Di atas pad, Kise terlihat berkeringat. _Perfect control_-nya sempurna, belum satu panah pun luput atau terlambat diinjak. Nampaknya ia sangat menghayati lagu yang tengah dimainkannya ini.

Bagi Kise, bermain _Pump it Up_ adalah sebuah pelarian. Mulanya ia dikenalkan pada permainan ini oleh beberapa orang gadis dari agensinya. Katanya sih, sarana olahraga pembakar lemak. Namun lama kelamaan, ia merasa banyak yang bisa ia ambil dari permainan ini, selain manfaat pembakar kalorinya. Misalnya, lagu-lagunya, yang enak didengar, dan sesuai suasana hatinya. Selain itu, karena arcade satu-satunya di Jepang yang memiliki mesin itu sepi, ia jadi bisa kabur dari kejaran fansnya, atau segala hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dengan santai.

Seperti sore ini. Biar saja ia dikutuk seisi agensi dan tim SMA Kaijou untuk melewatkan latihan. Ia sudah benar-benar penat. Ia butuh istirahat, dan berjumpa dengan Aomine dan kawan-kawannya menjadi obat penatnya. Tak disangka, ia malah menjadi semakin penat karena Aomine nampak tak tertarik dengan permainannya itu. Ah, sudahlah.

_"Wow, you're awesome!" _

Lagu yang dimainkannya pun berakhir. Sayang, karena tadi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit, beberapa puluh _Great_ pun ia terima. Belum puas jika belum mendapat skor SS, ia pun mengulang lagu yang sama.

Percobaan kedua, _Great_-nya berkurang, tak jauh dari percobaan keduanya memang. Dari 69, jadi 59. Ia pun mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini, hentakan kakinya semakin keras.

Satu _Great_. Satu. _Great. _Terkutuk.

Kemudian Kagami dan Kuroko, yang nampak pening mendengar lagu yang sama diputar berulang kali (juga suara injakan kaki Kise), menghampiri mesin malang yang tengah "disiksa" oleh si pirang itu. Sadar tengah ditonton meski tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari monitor, ia pun memulai kembali permainannya. Masih lagu yang sama, dan peduli setan pada penontonnya yang awalnya satu, menjadi tiga, dan berangsur menjadi satu lingkaran.

_"Absolutely perfect!" _

_...menyedihkan, ya?  
...namun bagiku semua normal. Biasa. _

Gemetaran, Kise pun menjepret layar mesin itu dengan kameranya. Akhirnya, skornya SS. Beberapa tepukan tangan dan siulan jahil ("Ah, itu pasti Kagamicchi," begitu pikirnya) terdengar, namun Kise menyadari satu hal.

_Tepukan tangan Aomine tidak ada._

Ya, Aomine masih berdiri, mematung, tidak percaya bahwa pacarnya ini bisa bergerak begitu cepatnya. Memang sih, pebasket dituntut berkaki cepat, namun gerakan pacarnya ini diluar kewajaran para pebasket... Maka itu, ia masih tercengang, entah kagum, entah heran.

Bagi Kise, ia tak peduli lagi. Jika seluruh dunia memujinya namun tak ada pujian si pemuda tinggi berkulit hitam itu, semua tak ada artinya. Jika Aomine tak memperhatikannya kali ini, masih ada lain waktu, begitu pikirnya. Lelah setelah bermain 4 lagu berturut-turut dan menahan kelelahan hatinya, ia pun memaksakan sebuah senyum di tengah engah nafasnya, mengajak Kuroko bermain.

"Kurokocchi, mau coba?"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Stage 2: Sang Pecinta Malang

***Oke, akhirnya saya update juga fanfic ini. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya buat reader-tachi, dan spesial buat reader-tachi yang ngepump, puasa jangan jadi alasan buat absen ngepump atau ngepump jangan dibikin alesan bocor puasa, ya... Buat reader yang nanyain apakah Pump itu sama dengan DDR, Pump itu beda tipis sama DDR. Injekannya ada lima, timingnya jauh lebih longgar, dan lagunya kebanyakan K-Pop (dengan sentuhan musik Amerika Latin, tepatnya), hehehe. Seperti biasa... Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Pump it Up itu punya Andamiro, Los Malaventurados no Lloran itu punya Pxndx, ceritanya punya saia tapi. RnR please, minna? :3***

* * *

Stage 2: Sang Pecinta Malang yang Tak Berurai Airmata

_...aku ingin berjumpa dengannya, berbisik di telinganya,_  
_...karena jika ia tiada, arti hidupku pun menghilang..._

Puente Hills, medio 2014.

Sang pebasket berkulit hitam itu pun mempelajari dua hal pada malam itu: mengobati patah hati, dan menguasai game favorit sang kekasih (yang sudah jadi mendiang) itu memang butuh waktu.

Kedua konklusi sederhana itu didapatnya secara tidak sengaja.

Syahdan, Aomine - yang karena permainan nasib kini berada di Amerika, mengikuti kamp pelatihan NBA - tiba-tiba diserang kesepian dan kebosanan (yah, sebenarnya memang dari awal ia sudah bosan bermain basket, sih. Namun kita tak sedang membicarakan hal itu kali ini). Seluruh saluran televisi telah ia coba lihat, dan tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Berinternet? Ia kan gagap teknologi. Bermain basket? Tidak, terima kasih. Diluar jatah latihannya (yang sering ia lewatkan itu - tapi toh ia tetap bisa melewati pertandingan demi pertandingan dengan mulus), bahkan melihat sekilas bola basket pun ia ogah. Ada sedikit trauma di balik kemalasannya itu.

Kemalasan yang sama ia rasakan juga saat ia masih berada di Jepang. Penyebabnya? Salahnya sendiri. Ah, sudahlah.

Kemudian di waktu yang berdekatan, seorang kawan setimnya menjadi penyelamat kebosanannya.

"Oi, kita akan ke Round1. Mau ikut?", teriak sang kawan. "Kalau tidak, kau jaga kamp, ya."

"Round1? Tempat macam apa itu?", tanya Aomine kemudian. Wajarlah jika ia tak tahu apa-apa soal tempat dan jalan di Amerika sini, ini kan memang bukan habitatnya, bukan tempat tinggal aslinya. Maka jangankan ditanya tempat hiburan, disuruh berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat pun ia kadang masih tersesat.

"Ah, aku lupa kau pendatang disini. Round1 itu semacam tempat hiburan...", lanjut si kawan setim, sambil menceritakan betapa kerennya tempat tersebut, sampai Aomine yang sudah bosan pun dibuat semakin bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut pergi.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut," ujar Aomine dingin. Setelah beberapa menit bersiap, mereka pun berangkat. Tak cuma berdua, ternyata, ada beberapa orang anggota tim lainnya yang ikut.

Setibanya di sana, sang penembak brilian itu kini mematung di hadapan sebuah gedung remang-remang, seakan ingin masuk, namun ragu-ragu. Ia pun tak lagi peduli dengan tatapan kasihan dan pemikiran macam-macam teman-teman setimnya yang pergi bersamanya itu.

"Cih, salahkan teman-temanku yang membawaku ke sini" begitu pikirnya. Cukup wajar mengapa ia tak ingin hadir ke tempat ini.

Gedung yang ia datangi adalah Round #1 Puente Hills, arcade terbesar di daerah California. Sedangkan bagi Aomine, mendengar kata "arcade" saja sudah membuat kuduknya sedikit berdiri, apalagi masuk ke dalamnya. Sedikit tak logis kan, mengapa pria tangguh semacam dirinya ketakutan masuk arcade?

Mari kita kembali pada kejadian sekitar setahun lalu, beberapa hari sebelum ia memutuskan bertolak ke Amerika, (berusaha) meninggalkan teman-temannya, tim basketnya, dan seluruh kenangan yang ia miliki di Jepang. (Yah, boleh dikata ia sudah sukses melupakan semuanya, kecuali yang "satu itu").

Ingatannya samar jika dipaksa mengingat kejadian itu, namun hal yang ia ingat adalah irama musik bernuansa metal dengan lirik berbahasa Spanyol (yang belakangan diketahui merupakan "isyarat"), dan bau amis serta lebam mayat si pirang tampan yang ia temukan membusuk di apartemennya. Si pirang bunuh diri, begitu konklusi polisi dan dokter yang memeriksanya. Ponselnya bersih dari catatan terakhir, pun jua tak ditemukan kertas mencurigakan apapun. Kunci satu-satunya adalah lagu yang diputar ulang terus-menerus di apartemennya itu.

Aomine mengenalinya.

_Narcisista por Excelencia_, lagu yang dimainkan Kise dua-tiga hari sebelumnya pada mesin _Pump it Up_ di arcade, saat reuni rutin Kiseki no Sedai.

Ia pun kebingungan. Pertanda apa yang ia ingin sampaikan dengan lagu tersebut?

Apapun pesannya, ia pun menjadi trauma untuk sekedar menunjukkan batang hidungnya ke arcade sejak saat itu.

Kemudian, malam itu, layaknya luka yang terbuka kembali dan ditaburi garam, ingatan buruknya tentang arcade kembali menyeruak. Ia pun berpikir untuk pulang, namun sekali lagi ia diingatkan pada fakta menyedihkan bahwa ia buta arah. Jadi, mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti teman-temannya masuk ke gedung remang-remang itu. Mengibaskan kartu identitasnya untuk mendapatkan izin masuk, sejenak kemudian ia pun sudah berada di dalam.

"Sampai pukul 12 nanti, ya!", ujar si pengajak sejenak sebelum mereka berpencar.

"Cih. Tempatnya begini-begini saja, rupanya," teriak Aomine pada si kawan, yang sayangnya tidak mendengar karena sudah tenggelam pada permainan _Street Fighter_. Tiga orang temannya yang lain pun sudah menghilang entah kemana. Karena merasa ditinggalkan, Aomine pun kemudian berjalan-jalan mengitari arcade itu.

Sialnya, arcade itu memang berbentuk persis seperti arcade di Jepang sana. Mesin pengambil permen, mesin _purikura_, mesin permainan tinju, dan mesin-mesin bising memenuhi gedung dengan pencahayaan minimal itu. Tak lama berkeliling, ia pun menampar dirinya sendiri, berharap bahwa matanya tak memberinya ilusi visual dan otaknya tak sedang bermain-main dengan memorinya.

Ia melihat mesin yang sama seperti yang dimainkan oleh Kise di hari itu, mesin dengan suara musik keras, lampu berkelip, dan papan injakan lima arah. Bentuknya persis sama. Adegan yang persis sama pun tengah terjadi, seorang pemuda berparas blasteran Jepang dengan rambut hitam terlihat lincah memainkan mesin itu. Panah yang berhamburan di layar seirama dengan musik, lincah diinjaknya.

"Absolutely perfect!"

Sang pemain pun turun dari mesin, mengikat sepatunya, dan menghampiri raga Aomine yang tengah berdiri di sana (jiwanya sih nampak terjebak dalam paradoks nostalgia). Si pria berambut hitam itu pun kemudian menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Yo, lama tak berjumpa, Aomine."

Jiwa Aomine pun kembali pada raganya setelah disapa. Namun tetap saja, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mengenali si pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya ini.

"Himuro? Anggota tim Yosen, kan?", tanya Aomine. Pada awalnya, ia bingung mengapa Himuro bisa ada di tempat yang sama dengannya (bahkan hampir menanyakan hal itu padanya), namun setelah ingat bahwa habitat Himuro memang di Amerika, ia pun terdiam.

"Lebih tepatnya, mantan. Aku pulang ke Amerika selepas Winter Cup. Kau sendiri, mengapa bisa tiba di sini?", tanya Himuro, dengan nada layaknya menginterogasi sahabat lama yang terpisah sejak entah kapan lalu dipertemukan kembali secara tak sengaja.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Aomine. Sejujurnya, ia bingung bagaimana harus mengobrol dengan Himuro. Selain karena ia tak mengenalnya diluar lapangan, Aomine memang sejak awal irit kata - kecuali pada orang-orang yang ia kenal dekat. Namun karena ia merasa ini pertemuan langka, bolehlah ia mencoba mengobrol, begitu pikirnya. Sayang sekali, belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Himuro, ia sudah dibungkam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku turut berduka cita. Pasti sangat berat buatmu, ya," ujar Himuro dengan senyum simpatik. Aomine yang merasa heran kemudian bertanya.

"Hah, maksudmu? Lalu apa urusanmu?", tanyanya dengan nada tersinggung. Ia heran, mengapa orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya langsung mengucapkan ucapan belasungkawa?

"Kise Ryota. Kiseki no Sedai pasti kehilangan salah satu anggota terbaiknya," lanjut Himuro kemudian. Himuro menepuk pundak Aomine, seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kudengar sudah lebih dari setahun, ya. Aku baru mengetahuinya belakangan ini, dari Kagami".

Aomine tersedak. Himuro menghentikan tepukan bahunya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mau coba main?," tanya Himuro kemudian, menunjuk pada mesin Pump it Up yang barusan dimainkannya. "Kulihat tadi kau menatap mesin itu melulu".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mesin itu mengingatkanku pada Ryota, selain itu, bukannya memalukan memainkan yang seperti itu di tempat umum?," balas Aomine, tak menyadari ia membocorkan tentang hubungannya dengan Kise yang lebih dari sekedar mantan teman setim. Himuro pun mengerti, namun tetap saja ia sedikit manyun karena ajakannya ditolak. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menemukan cara yang hampir bisa dipastikan ampuh untuk menarik minat Aomine bermain.

"Hm, jadi seorang Aomine Daiki bisa menolak tantangan dari teman lamanya, ya. Menarik," ujar Himuro, dengan nada menantang, nada yang biasa ia gunakan saat berbicara di lapangan. Mendengar hal itu, Aomine pun segera panas.

"Heh, yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku sendiri," ujar Aomine. "Jadi, masih mau menantangku?", lanjutnya dengan bangga, seakan melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru sekali bermain Pump it Up, itu pun dengan level sangat rendah dan kejadiannya telah berlalu lebih dari setahun. Ia pun seakan lupa kenangan buruknya dengan mesin itu. Semuanya hanya karena tantangan picisan Himuro.

Himuro pun mengangguk puas, lalu tanpa banyak omong langsung menggesekkan kartunya dua kali pada mesin itu, yang dibalas dengan teriakan si mesin.

"Hit me! Hit me!"

Setelah itu, ia memberi isyarat pada Aomine untuk naik pada pad. Aomine pun sedikit dibuat heran, karena Himuro tidak "pura-pura bermain" seperti Kise dulu. Ia pun melihat nama "HIMURO" di bagian bawah layar sisi yang dimainkan Himuro.

"Kau nampak pro, sampai-sampai namamu sudah terpampang di mesin," ujar Aomine setengah bercanda (yang mungkin terdengar mengintimidasi, bagi orang-orang yang belum terbiasa dengannya).

"Ah, aku bermain dengan USB. Lain kali deh, kujelaskan," ujar Himuro enteng. "Sekarang, pilih 'Battle', kemudian 'Score Battle'", lanjutnya, setelah melihat Aomine yang sedikit kebingungan setelah naik pad.

Aomine pun menurut. Ia pun menginjak dua kali pad kuning itu, memilih pilihan yang diinstruksikan Himuro. Maklum, ia gagap teknologi. Setelah ia menginjak pad itu, potongan alunan musik klasik dengan aransemen rock pun mengalun.

"Sepuluh dolar, ya," desis Himuro sembari mencari lagu yang ingin dimainkannya. "Ronde pertama, aku yang pilih. Ronde kedua, kau yang pilih. Jika ada ronde ketiga, kita suit untuk menentukan siapa yang memilih," lanjut Himuro. Aomine pun mengangguk. Aturan yang simpel untuk pertandingan persahabatan, pikirnya.

Himuro pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah lagu dengan nuansa metal dan lirik yang terdengar mirip dengan lirik requiem kematian Kise di telinga Aomine.

_Los Malaventurados no Lloran_, Single 16.

Aomine ingin menolak, tapi ia bisa apa? Ia kan sudah menyetujui aturannya. Sebelum bermain, Himuro terlihat mengatur beberapa pengaturan, dan Aomine pun menirunya (secara tidak sadar, ia memberi tribut pada kemampuan menyalin gerakan Kise, berharap itu bisa membuat permainannya mulus dan Kise merestui permainannya, terdengar bodoh memang).

Setelan telah dibuat. Keduanya memilih kecepatan 6.5 kali, dan modifier FD serta ball noteskin. Mereka pun memulai pertandingan itu tanpa banyak cakap lagi.

"Sé que esta en algún lugar mejor, dunde mu hay abuso..."

Sayangnya, baru beberapa detik Aomine bermain, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kalah telak. Permainan ini memang tak sembarang permainan. Betapapun cepatnya kakinya bergerak, ia tetap tak bisa mencetak apapun diluar Bad dan Miss. Kontras dengan Himuro di sebelahnya, yang secara konstan mendapat Perfect dan Great tanpa kegagalan menginjak sekalipun.

Maka telah bisa ditebak hasil akhir dari ronde pertama ini. D lawan S. Aomine yang kelelahan dan tak tahu apapun soal lagu-lagu di mesin Pump it Up memilih lagu yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, dengan alibi "masih penasaran atas kekalahan yang barusan".

Lagu yang sama kembali dimainkan. Permainan Aomine pun sedikit membaik, Perfect demi Perfect ia dapatkan, namun tetap saja kebanyakan injakannya masih menghasilkan Miss. Setidaknya, hasil akhir C lawan SS tidak terlalu memalukan, batinnya.

Setelah ronde kedua berakhir, Aomine pun menarik nafas kelelahan, wajahnya pun nampak bingung karena ia tak terbiasa menangani kekalahan. Ia pun kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada dompetnya, mengambil selembar sepuluhan dolar, dan berniat memberikannya pada Himuro. Namun Himuro masih tak bergeming dari layar, melanjutkan permainannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Himuro pun menyelesaikan permainannya, menghampiri Aomine, dan menyalaminya. "Permainan yang bagus", bisik Himuro. "Kapan-kapan, mau main lagi?," tanyanya. Aomine yang masih kesal karena kekalahannya, memberikan 10 dolar janji taruhannya barusan dan mendesis.

"Cih, lain kali, aku yang menang."

Setelah permainan mereka berakhir, Himuro pun pamit pulang. Aomine kembali melanjutkan acara berkeliling arcade-nya, namun ia pun kemudian kembali ke tempat yang sama, mesin Pump it Up. Ya, nampaknya seperti berlatih basket, ia pun harus berlatih main mesin ini sendirian, begitu pikirnya.

Berbekal ingatan akan gerakan bodoh Kise sebelum bermain, ia pun dengan sukses membuka "Full Mode" untuk bermain lagu yang barusan ia mainkan bersama Himuro, dengan level yang juga sama. Hasilnya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan permainannya dengan Himuro barusan.

D. C. D. C. Ia pun heran sendiri mengapa orang semacam Kise atau Himuro bisa begitu cepatnya menggerakkan kaki, padahal mereka sama-sama pebasket. Masih penasaran, ia pun menggesekkan kredit keduanya di mesin itu. Masih dengan lagu yang sama, ia mencoba bermain. Tak disadarinya, teman-teman setimnya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bermain permainan macam begitu, Daiki," ujar salah satu kawannya. "Yuk, pulang"

Dengan berat hati Aomine pun mengakhiri permainannya untuk pulang bersama teman-teman setimnya. Inginnya sih ia tetap berada di Round#1 hingga tutup, berlatih memainkan mesin kesayangan mendiang kekasihnya itu, namun jika ia tetap di sana, bagaimana ia pulang ke kamp?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau patah hati?," tanya Lucas, salah satu teman setim Aomine yang kebetulan mengerti bahasa Spanyol. "Lagu yang barusan kau mainkan itu adalah lagu penyesalan seorang kekasih yang ditinggal mati pasangannya, lho."

Lalu, Aomine pun tersedak untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Stage 3: Temanku

***yo, kembali lagi bersama saya yang telat update ini xD. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya buat seluruh reader-tachi (termasuk mohon maaf karena update-an kali ini pendek~ u_u) ^^. Kali ini kita kembali lagi ke arcade, dengan sudut pandang orang pertama dari Kuroko. Semoga gak bikin bingung ya~ . Ah iya. The Devil itu punya BanYa dan My Friend itu punya Cho PD. Pump it Up itu punya Andamiro, Kuroko no Basuke itu hak ciptanya masih dipegang Fujimaki Tadatoshi, dan ceritanya punya saya. Enjoy~***

* * *

Stage 3: Temanku (yang bermainnya seperti orang yang tengah) Kesetanan

Juni 2013, Odaiba.

_...Apakah kalian tengah jatuh cinta?_  
_...Bukankah kalian berjanji pada seluruh dunia bahwa kalian akan kuat menghadapi semua?_  
_...Meskipun susah,_  
_...Jangan menyerah, karena semua akan baik-baik saja..._

Sejak masih satu tim dengannya di Teikou, saya sudah paham hobi dan selera Kise-kun itu... Aneh. Tak selamanya dalam arti negatif, memang.

Jadi saya maklum kalau reuni rutin bulan ini, yang memang jatahnya Kise-kun, kami dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang terlihat... Meragukan? Tempat remang-remang ini nampak bukan seperti tempat yang biasa dikunjungi "anak baik-baik". Tapi sekali lagi, bukan tempat berbahaya juga, sih.

Namun entah mengapa, Kagami-kun nampak enggan datang ke sini. Sejak kami masuk dan akhirnya berpencar, air mukanya terlihat tak enak. Karenanya, setelah kami terpisah dengan Kise-kun (yang langsung menghampiri sebuah mesin dengan pengeras suara besar dan lampu yang berkilauan, sepertinya sih itu mainan favoritnya), saya langsung berniat mengajak Kagami ngobrol.

Kami berdua berjalan-jalan di arcade sempit itu, entah mencari apa. Kami pun berhenti di sebuah mesin basket.

"Mau main?," tawarnya. Saya menggeleng.

"Kagami-kun, saya tidak bisa nge-_shoot_, ingat?," jawab saya kemudian. Kebenaran memang pahit, dan saya merasa jadi pebasket tak berguna karenanya.

"Kalau _shoot_-mu masih parah, nanti kuajari, tapi sekarang ayo main!," ujarnya. Tanpa sempat saya membantah, ia telah memasukkan koin ke dalam dua buah mesin basket yang bersebelahan itu. Mesinnya menerima koin yang barusan ia masukkan, dan siap dimainkan. Saya pun mencoba memasukkan bola ke keranjang - ya, _shooting_, tapi jumlah bola yang masuk tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Kagami-kun. Setelah permainan itu berakhir, kami mendapat sejumlah tiket. Kagami-kun mengambil semuanya, kemudian menggerutu sedikit dan berjalan menghampiri mesin yang dimainkan oleh Kise-kun. Saya pun heran dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar saya. "Kagami-kun nampak malas datang ke sini. Barusan saja kau menggerutu. Kenapa?"

Saya percaya saya tidak salah lihat malam itu. Wajah Kagami-kun memerah.

"Yah," ujarnya. "Rasanya tak enak merecoki acara pacar sendiri. Kau juga pasti butuh waktu sendiri, kan... Lagipula-"

Omongan Kagami-kun berlanjut, dan saya pun tersenyum (sepintas). "Tidak perlu khawatir," balas saya. "_Kiseki no Sedai_ toh menerima Kagami-kun dengan baik".

Entah ia mendengar atau tidak balasan saya padanya, yang jelas, ketika saya mengalihkan pandangan padanya, matanya sudah terkunci pada Kise-kun yang nafasnya terengah-engah dan gerakannya lincah sekali di atas mesin yang terdengar berisik dan terlihat menyilaukan itu. Saya tak munafik, mata saya pun nyaris lepas dari soketnya. Panah-panah muncul dengan cepatnya di layar mesin yang ternyata dimainkan dengan cara diinjak itu. Secepat panah-panah itulah tubuh Kise-kun bergerak, layaknya sudah terbiasa.

Lalu, untuk sejenak, saya melihat Kise-kun yang sudah masuk "_zone_". Intens. _Mengerikan_.

_"Absolutely perfect!"_

Kemudian, permainan itu berakhir. Saya pun baru sadar bahwa yang menonton Kise-kun kala itu bukan hanya saya dan Kagami-kun. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan, Kagami-kun bersiul, dan Aomine-kun masih terpana. Setelah memotret skor dari layar dengan ponselnya, Kise-kun memanggil saya, sambil tersenyum di tengah nafasnya yang masih satu-satu sisa aktivitas barusan.

"Kurokocchi, mau coba?"

Saya menatap Kise-kun yang nampak kelelahan. Sinar di matanya meredup, saya pikir itu karena ia baru kembali dari "_zone_". Agar tidak mengecewakan Kise-kun, saya pun mengajak Kagami-kun ikut. Saya juga penasaran, sebenarnya, akan mainan Kise-kun yang sanggup membuatnya masuk "_zone_" ini. Yang saya tahu, mainan ini namanya "_Pump it Up: Fiesta 2_", dari tulisan besar pada bagian atas mesin tersebut.

"Boleh. Tapi kalau Kagami-kun juga ikut," balas saya sambil melirik padanya. Kagami-kun menghela nafas, kemudian ikut naik ke atas mesin bersama saya.

"Kise-kun, cara mainnya bagaimana?"

_Saya akui, kami berdua memang gagap teknologi._

Kise-kun, yang tampak tengah melamun, kemudian kembali pada kenyataan dan mengatur mesinnya untuk kami.

"Nah sekarang, setelah koinnya masuk, injak pad yang kuning itu...," ujarnya. Kami pun secara bersamaan menginjak "pad" (ternyata, itu toh istilahnya) kuning pada mesin itu, dan kemudian mesinnya memutarkan sebuah lagu yang tak kami kenal. Kedengarannya mirip lagu Korea yang banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis di kelas kami, sih.

"Sudah? Kalau mau memilih lagu, injak panah yang warna merah-", belum selesai Kise-kun memberi petunjuk, Kagami-kun sudah melakukan instruksi Kise-kun.

"Kagami-kun, kau pernah main yang seperti ini?," tanya saya.

Ia nampak sedikit ragu menjawabnya.

"Eh, iya. Diajak Himuro. Aku dulu diajari lagu '_The Devil_'...," lanjutnya. Mendengar itu, Kise-kun pun tersenyum.

"Ah, Kagamicchi pernah main _The Devil_? Kurokocchi, bisa turun sebentar?"

Saya pun turun dari pad barang sebentar. Kise-kun dengan lincah mencari lagu yang dimaksud oleh Kagami-kun, lalu menginjak pad warna kuning. Ia memilihkan "_Easy_" untuk saya. Kagami-kun? Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memilih "_Very Hard_".

Kami pun memulai permainan. Lagu yang dipilih Kise-kun terdengar seperti resital musik klasik yang diolah menjadi modern, mungkin dari Mozart? Saya memang senang musik klasik, namun saya bukan penggemar setia yang bisa mendeteksi judul musik hanya dengan sepintas dengar. Ah, sudahlah.

Lagu yang kami mainkan saat itu tidak sulit, mungkin karena pilihan level saya yang masih "_Easy_". Kagami-kun, sebaliknya, nampak kebingungan dengan panah-panah yang "terbang" di layar, sampai sesekali terjatuh. Aomine-kun yang melihat, tertawa. Untung saja tidak banyak lagi penonton yang mengerumuni mesin; mereka bubar sesaat setelah permainan Kise-kun selesai, yang ditandai dengan teriakan "_Game over_!" dari mesin. Tak lama, kami pun menyelesaikan permainan kami.

_"Hey, we need a B!"_

Saya mendapat C, dan Kagami-kun F. Tak buruk untuk permainan pertama, pikir saya. Kami baru saja akan menuruni mesin ketika mesinnya berteriak "_Next stage!_".

"Ternyata sekali memasukkan koin, bisa main beberapa lagu," ujar saya pada Kagami-kun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir 400 yen hanya bisa digunakan untuk sekali main saja? Di Amerika, sekali menggesek, bisa untuk tiga lagu", jawab Kagami-kun kemudian, sembari memilih lagu. Kise-kun hanya melihat kami yang kebingungan, nampaknya ia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Pilihan Kagami-kun jatuh pada sebuah lagu Korea, berjudul "_My Friend_". Lagunya bernuansa rap, jadi mungkin lagu ini terdengar cocok di telinga Kagami-kun. Di Amerika sana kan musik rap sedang tren, katanya.

Saya pun menginjak tombol kuning yang barusan. Sayang sekali, saya terpeleset dan menginjak "_Hard_". Pilihan tersebut tidak bisa diubah karena hitungan waktu untuk memilih lagu sudah habis. Mesin itu langsung memainkan lagu yang barusan dipilih Kagami-kun.

...Kemudian, siapa yang menyangka lagu tersebut sangat sulit dimainkan. Berulangkali saya gagal menginjak panah-panah itu. Kagami-kun juga nasibnya tak jauh berbeda. Memang, kali ini ia tidak terjatuh seperti barusan. Lagu itu pun berakhir dan hasil permainan kami pun ditampilkan.

_"Okay, it's good!"_

Kagami-kun mendapat B. Saya mendapat F. Hasilnya kebalikan yang barusan, sepertinya. Sayang sekali, setelah itu, mesinnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan permainan kami.

_"Game over!"_

Kami pun turun dari pad, dan menghampiri Kise-kun. "Ternyata seru juga," ujar saya. "Tapi mengapa kita cuma bisa bermain dua lagu?"

Kise-kun memaksakan senyumnya.

"Iya, Kurokocchi, sayang sekali, tadi kau mendapat F dan Kagamicchi juga mendapat F. Kalau salah satu dari kalian sempat mendapat A sih, kalian bisa lanjut main...," ujarnya. "Ah, aku mau lanjut main. Mau lihat?"

Kagami-kun menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau mencari minum," ujarnya sembari melenggang. Kise-kun pun melambaikan tangan sebelum terlihat memasukkan koin kembali pada mesin _Pump it Up_ itu.

Saya pun berniat mengikuti Kagami-kun. Sayang, ia menghilang. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, saya bertemu Aomine-kun.

"Aomine-kun," panggil saya.

"Woah!"

Seperti biasa, ia kaget akan sapaan saya, kemudian menjawab saya dengan suara yang terdengar mengintimidasi. (Percayalah, ia tak sedang mencobanya. Memang terdengar galak bagi banyak orang, namun saya sudah terbiasa).

"Heh, Tetsu. Kalau kau terus-terusan melakukan itu, aku akan kena serangan jantung, tahu," ujarnya.

"Saya datang dengan cara biasa, Aomine-kun," jawab saya kemudian. "Aomine-kun cuma bereaksi berlebihan".

"Ah, sudahlah. Ada apa?," balasnya lagi. Awalnya saya tak punya bahan obrolan apapun dengan Aomine-kun. Seketika, saya ingat ekspresi Kise-kun saat mengajak saya bermain. Sejujurnya, saya khawatir.

"Aomine-kun, sedang bermasalah dengan Kise-kun?," tanya saya kemudian. Sejak SMP dahulu, saya bisa menebak dengan mudah jika mereka berdua bertengkar. Sorot mata Kise-kun akan berubah, dan Aomine-kun akan menjadi sedikit lebih kagetan dari biasanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan saya, Aomine-kun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?," balasnya. "Ryouta... Memang kelihatan sedang bermasalah sejak tadi. Entah kenapa".

Aomine-kun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Coba dia bisa sedikit lebih terbuka, dan sadar bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya," lanjut Aomine-kun. "Aku khawatir terjadi hal-hal yang tak baik padanya".

"Kise-kun orangnya kuat," balas saya. "Namun ia juga manusia. Ia akan lebih baik kalau Aomine-kun mendengar unek-uneknya".

"Tentu. Sepulang dari sini akan kuajak ia ngobrol," balas Aomine-kun kemudian. Mendengar kepastian itu, saya pun sedikit lega, kemudian beranjak untuk mencari Kagami-kun lagi.

"Ah, Tetsu"

Aomine-kun memanggil saya. Saya pun menoleh.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya, setelah saya menatap wajahnya. Saya pun bingung. Untuk apa?

"Untuk semuanya. Termasuk untuk masalah Ryouta."

Ternyata Aomine-kun yang dulu saya kenal masih belum berubah. Ia masih bisa membaca apa yang saya pikirkan hanya dengan membaca pandangan mata saya.

Saya pun mengangguk. "Saya permisi dulu, Aomine-kun."

Tak kunjung menemukan Kagami-kun, saya pun kembali ke mesin Pump it Up yang kami mainkan barusan. Kise-kun masih bermain, nampaknya lagu yang tengah dimainkannya ini adalah lagu terakhir yang bisa dimainkannya dari koin-koin yang ia masukkan tadi.

_"Absolutely perfect!"_

Nilai SS kembali diraihnya. Setelah mesin tersebut meneriakkan _"Game over!"_ sebagai tanda resmi berakhirnya permainan (kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu layaknya peluit atau siren akhir yang ditiup wasit saat waktu permainan basket sudah habis, padahal kami juga bisa melihat sendiri jam yang menunjukkan waktu tersisa. Lucu juga), saya pun menghampirinya.

"Kise-kun," ujar saya.

"Ah, Kurokocchi? Ada apa?"

Maka kekhawatiran saya terkonfirmasi, ia sedang bermasalah. Nada bicaranya berbeda, tak secerah yang saya kenal. Saya tak pandai berkata-kata untuk menenangkan orang, namun nampaknya hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan.

"Saya masih ingin main lagu _My Friend_. Tadi nilainya F. Kise-kun, mau menemani?"

..._Ngomong-ngomong, judul lagunya cocok sekali dengan hubungan kami._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
